1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for a computer system that detects access to a product shelving unit installed in a store, and collects information regarding the behavior of customers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In marketing surveys carried out in stores, there is a demand for information regarding the behavior of customers in the vicinity of product shelving units to be collected and converted into statistics. When information regarding the behavior of customers in the vicinity of a product shelving unit is to be collected, the use of a range measurement sensor is most suitable (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-98929).